<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by crazyjane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142871">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane'>crazyjane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SpookyVIXX October 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, SpookyVIXX October</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyulk&gt; hey bean<br/>hyulk&gt; beeaaan<br/>hyulk&gt; beeeeaaaan</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What the FUCK?<br/>Kongbeanie&gt; Who is this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SpookyVIXX October 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803682">Partners in Crime</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane">crazyjane</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompts: ending + 'I love you.'</p><p>This one is actually an alternative ending (an omake, if you will) for my silly chatfic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803682">Partners in Crime</a>. Knowledge of the story is helpful, but not essential.</p><p>Quick summary: Hongbin had a secret hobby of writing fanfiction about the members. Hyukkie found out, and the two became part of a conspiracy to keep it quiet and have fun writing outrageous stories about their friends. Somewhere along the way, Hongbin developed feelings for Hyukkie, and sent him a copy of his sort-of diary, in which he confessed those feelings. At the time, Hyukkie on his way home from a solo tour. Determined to get these two idiots together once and for all, Wonshik arranged to pick up Hyukkie from the airport, and gave him the spare key to Hongbin's place so he could let himself in and they could finally talk about it.</p><p>This story is set a year later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; hey bean<br/>
hyulk&gt; beeaaan<br/>
hyulk&gt; beeeeaaaan</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kongbeanie is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What the FUCK?</p><p>hyulk&gt; shit i woke you didn’t i</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Who is this?</p><p>hyulk&gt; it’s me</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; This is not even slightly funny</p><p>hyulk&gt; oh this was a bad idea</p><p>hyulk&gt; look i’m sorry<br/>
hyulk&gt; i thought you’d want to<br/>
hyulk&gt; never mind</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; BAD IDEA??<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; WHO<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; THE FUCK<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; IS THIS???</p><p>hyulk&gt; wow<br/>
hyulk&gt; guess you changed your mind then<br/>
hyulk&gt; i was coming to see you<br/>
hyulk&gt; i just </p><p>
  <em>Kongbeanie is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>Kongbeanie is online</em><br/>
<em>sh1kkie is online</em></p><p> </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Is this your idea of a joke?</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; Binnie it’s three in the morning.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; can’t this wait? I only just got to sleep.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; No it fucking can’t</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; all right fine.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; what are you talking about?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; You know exactly what I’m talking about</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; I really, really don’t.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; How’d you get his passwords?</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; what?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Hyukkie<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Pretending to be him, calling me into chat in the middle of the night<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Why the fuck would you do that</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; wait a minute you are WAY out of line here.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Am I</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; YES<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; god Bin do you think I’d do that to you??</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; You’re the only one who knew he was coming to see me that night.<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; You were driving him here</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; yeah I told you that remember?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; So it had to be you</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; …<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; you think after everything I would do something like that?!</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; It must have been you</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; well it really WASN’T.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I don’t believe you</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; I don’t give a fuck what you believe.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; it’s true.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; look, I’m gonna chalk this up to you having a bad dream or something.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; but don’t you EVER accuse me of something like that.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; I wouldn’t do that to you.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; But no one else knew</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; maybe you told someone and forgot about it.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; I don’t know.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; whatever. I’m logging off now.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Wait</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; no, Bin.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; I’ll talk to you sometime when you’re not being a complete asshole.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; … I’m sorry</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; you’re not the only one who misses him, you know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sh1kkie is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>Kongbeanie is online</em><br/>
<em>hyulk is online</em></p><p>
  <em>hyulk has invited you to #partners-in-crime</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Look I don’t know who you are but </p><p>hyulk&gt; why do you keep saying that?<br/>
hyulk&gt; who else would it be?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Do you think this is fun?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Are you getting a kick out of fucking with me like this?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Yeah you love the idea of freaking me out don’t you<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; I bet you’re even screen capping</p><p>hyulk&gt; bean</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; The only reason I haven’t blocked you is so I can find out who you really are<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; When I do I’m going to make your life hell</p><p>hyulk&gt; i don’t know why you’re doing this<br/>
hyulk&gt; okay maybe i do<br/>
hyulk&gt; you decided you shouldn’t have sent me that thing after all</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; …<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; No<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; You’re fishing and I’m not going to bite</p><p>hyulk&gt; those chat logs you sent me when i was away doing my solo tour<br/>
hyulk&gt; that diary or whatever it was<br/>
hyulk&gt; where you told me how you feel about me<br/>
hyulk&gt; you think you made a mistake now you’re trying to push me away again<br/>
hyulk&gt; well it won’t work bean</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I FUCKING KNEW IT<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Wonshik you are dead to me</p><p>hyulk&gt; stop it<br/>
hyulk&gt; it’s not shik<br/>
hyulk&gt; i never told him about what you sent me<br/>
hyulk&gt; i never even told him about you writing that fan fiction<br/>
hyulk&gt; that was all you when you were drunk<br/>
hyulk&gt; it’s me</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; No</p><p>hyulk&gt; look if you want to take it back and pretend it never happened i … i guess i’ll deal but i don’t want to take it back<br/>
hyulk&gt; that’s what i’m coming to tell you<br/>
hyulk&gt; shik picked me up at the airport and we got stuck in traffic and … i’m not sure what happened<br/>
hyulk&gt; i think i decided i’d walk the last few blocks ... and i think i got lost<br/>
hyulk&gt; but i am still coming</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; No</p><p>hyulk&gt; bean please<br/>
</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; No<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; That’s impossible</p><p>hyulk&gt; WHY???<br/>
hyulk&gt; why are you being like this?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Because HE’S DEAD you sick fuck and you know it</p><p>hyulk&gt; …<br/>
hyulk&gt; bean<br/>
hyulk&gt; don’t …<br/>
hyulk&gt; don’t say that to me</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; NO<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Fuck you<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; I don’t know how you knew about what I sent him<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; And I don’t care<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; It’s bad enough you pretend to be him<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; But saying THAT?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Today of all days?</p><p>hyulk&gt; bean what the hell are you talking about</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Waiting exactly one year<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; You thought you’d just do some fucked-up trolling on the goddamn ANNIVERSARY</p><p>hyulk&gt; you’re not making any sense</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Well congratulations<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; You fucked me up just like you wanted to</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kongbeanie is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; bean please talk to me<br/>
hyulk&gt; it really is me<br/>
hyulk&gt; you must know that or you would have blocked me already<br/>
hyulk&gt; i don’t know why you’re doing this but please don’t shut me out completely</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; i’m still coming<br/>
hyulk&gt; i don’t care if you don’t want to see me<br/>
hyulk&gt; shik gave me your spare key so i’ll let myself in and make you talk to me<br/>
hyulk&gt; i’m not gonna give up</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; you can’t make me give up</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kongbeanie is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; It’s been three days<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Why don’t you just stop already<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; I can’t take it anymore</p><p>hyulk&gt; three days??<br/>
hyulk&gt; i call bullshit<br/>
hyulk&gt; look i got turned around somehow but i’ll be there soon</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What do you want from me?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Just move on and find someone else to destroy<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Please</p><p>hyulk&gt; bean<br/>
hyulk&gt; what do i have to do to convince you</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; all right fine<br/>
hyulk&gt; i’ll just tell you all the stuff we did together, maybe that will convince you<br/>
hyulk&gt; remember the curse doll story you wrote? how it panicked the agency because they thought we were being threatened?<br/>
hyulk&gt; remember how you were gonna delete everything?<br/>
hyulk&gt; and i talked you out of that<br/>
hyulk&gt; and i was the one who gave you the idea for that weird kinky steampunk series with shik and the silk stockings<br/>
hyulk&gt; which you never finished by the way<br/>
hyulk&gt; i said i was your number one fan remember<br/>
hyulk&gt; your partner in crime</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyulk is online</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; okay, more personal stuff then<br/>
hyulk&gt; when we did error and you cried i thought you were really upset not just acting<br/>
hyulk&gt; and i didn’t say anything at the time but i did later<br/>
hyulk&gt; and you laughed at me and said thanks for the compliment<br/>
hyulk&gt; what else<br/>
hyulk&gt; i was the first person you told about your idea for doing the shangri-la concept<br/>
hyulk&gt; you thought they wouldn’t like it but i told you to go for it<br/>
hyulk&gt; i said i’d be your cheerleader and you made some crack about me having crap legs for a mini-skirt<br/>
hyulk&gt; you see?<br/>
hyulk&gt; it is me</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>sh1kkie is online</em><br/>
<em>Kongbeanie is online</em></p><p> </p><p>sh1kkie&gt; all right what’s going on with you?<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; you yell at me in the middle of the night.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; then you disappear for days.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; you haven’t even been streaming. </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I’m sorry I yelled.<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; I know it wasn’t you<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; You wouldn’t keep this up for so long</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; what??</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Shik I don’t know what’s going on<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Either this is the most fucked-up troll in history<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Or</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; or what.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Or it really is him</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; you know that’s not possible.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; He knows things<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Stuff I haven’t even told you</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; he must have found out some other way.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; hacked your accounts or something.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What if it IS him?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; What if all this time</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; BINNIE STOP.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; he’s gone.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; and as much as I hate it, that’s the fact.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; if I hadn’t gotten stuck in traffic that night …<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; I should have made him stay in the car but he was determined to get to you.</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; It wasn’t your fault</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; it feels like it was.<br/>
sh1kkie&gt; but that’s not the point. no matter what he says, it can’t be Hyukkie talking to you.<br/>
</p><p>sh1kkie&gt; I know you want it to be but it just isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kongbeanie is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>Kongbeanie is online</em><br/>
<em>hyulk is online</em></p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; you’re here</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I’m here</p><p>hyulk&gt; does this mean you believe me?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I don’t know</p><p>hyulk&gt; i’m wearing you down aren’t i?<br/>
hyulk&gt; you always give up in the end</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; …</p><p>hyulk&gt; see? all i have to do is be annoying enough<br/>
hyulk&gt; i barely had to sass you to get you to talk to me</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Hyukkie<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Is it really you?</p><p>hyulk&gt; and here i thought you were supposed to be the smart one<br/>
hyulk&gt; of course it’s me</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I’m going crazy</p><p>hyulk&gt; pretty sure that ship sailed years ago</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Where have you BEEN</p><p>hyulk&gt; i told you, i got lost<br/>
hyulk&gt; but i’m still coming<br/>
hyulk&gt; going as fast as i can</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; God I want to believe that …<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; How far away are you?</p><p>hyulk&gt; i’m not sure, it’s kinda hard to see</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What?</p><p>hyulk&gt; maybe it’s foggy or something … maybe i’m just tired, my eyes aren’t focusing properly<br/>
hyulk&gt; and i must have got a cramp on the flight because it’s hard to walk<br/>
hyulk&gt; you owe me a back massage for this</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What am I, your personal servant?</p><p>hyulk&gt; well if you’re offering</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I’m really not</p><p>hyulk&gt; damn and i was going to make you wear a maid outfit and everything</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; In your dreams</p><p>hyulk&gt; frequently</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; …</p><p>hyulk&gt; bean? can i ask you something?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Yeah</p><p>hyulk&gt; was it true?<br/>
hyulk&gt; what you said in that diary thing you sent me<br/>
hyulk&gt; do you love me?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; …<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; …<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Yes</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>hyulk is online</em><br/>
<em>Kongbeanie is online</em></p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; fuck i’m tired<br/>
hyulk&gt; but i’m still coming</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Hyukkie how are you doing this?<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Being in the chatroom, I mean</p><p>hyulk&gt; what are you talking about i’m using my<br/>
hyulk&gt; oh<br/>
hyulk&gt; where’s my phone</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Fuck</p><p>hyulk&gt; what is it?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Nothing<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Just … get here soon okay?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>hyulk is online</em><br/>
<em>Kongbeanie is online</em></p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; i think i’m on your street now<br/>
hyulk&gt; this fog is getting worse, i can hardly see<br/>
hyulk&gt; and the air quality is fucked<br/>
hyulk&gt; wish i’d brought a mask with me<br/>
hyulk&gt; feels like i’m breathing in dirt </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Oh god<br/>
Kongbeanie&gt; Hurry</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p><em>hyulk is online</em><br/>
<em>Kongbeanie is online</em></p><p> </p><p>hyulk&gt; nearly there<br/>
hyulk&gt; bean?<br/>
hyulk&gt; i want to tell you something</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Tell me when you get here</p><p>hyulk&gt; i think i need to tell you now</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; What is it</p><p>hyulk&gt; i love you </p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; I know</p><p>hyulk&gt; i can’t make my hands work properly<br/>
hyulk&gt; why is it so cold?</p><p>Kongbeanie&gt; Hyukkie</p><p>hyulk&gt; don’t worry i’ll make it<br/>
hyulk&gt; nothing will stop me<br/>
hyulk&gt; not now i know</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The sound of the key turning in the lock was clearly audible above the soft whirr of the computer’s fan. Hongbin didn’t move from his chair, didn’t tear his eyes away from the black screen as the door opened. He took a deep breath. The smell of damp earth, mixed with something sickly sweet, filled his lungs. Behind him, a heavy footfall. Then another, and another, coming closer. <em>Last chance</em>, he thought, but it was long past time when he could have walked away. Long before this impossible communication from someone whose coffin he’d carried. Who taken his heart into the ground with him. From the moment he’d sent that document, that fumbling, messed-up confession, it had been too late. </p><p>A hand fell on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Hongbin saw mud smeared on the skin, black dirt under jagged, broken fingernails. The smell was nearly overpowering. A hitching breath, followed by a rasping, hacking cough. ‘I made it,’ said Sanghyuk, his voice clogged. ‘Love you, Bean.’</p><p>Hongbin half-turned in his chair and looked up. His mouth stretched into a trembling smile, even as his eyes filled with tears and his pulse hammered with terror.  </p><p>‘Welcome home,’ he said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd say I'm sorry, but ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>